A calling center system has been developed from the first generation to the current fifth generation and has been widely used in the banking industry, security industry, aviation industry and telecommunication industry. The capacity of agents of a calling center system increases from a few to tens of thousands, and in particular, applications in the telecommunication industry have increasingly high demand for the calling center system platform, and the capacity thereof is also growing.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a calling center system according to the related arts. As shown in FIG. 1, a calling center system consists of an accessing module, a cell control block (CCB) unit, a media server module, and agent modules. The accessing module is responsible for the connection of various types of user calls, media negotiation and interaction with the agent modules, and media stream negotiation and interaction with the media server module. The CCB unit consists of a soft automatic call distribution (Soft ACD) and a computer telephony integration (CTI) module, wherein the Soft ACD is responsible for call channel control, call resource information report and call number registration of the agent modules; the CTI module is responsible for accepting registration (service level information such as skills, priorities, etc.) from the agent modules, performing route queuing operation on a calling user from an interactive voice response (IVR) module according to policies, and finding a suitable agent module to serve this calling user. The IVR module is responsible for providing automatic service flow processing for the user, and initiating a route queuing request to the route queuing module according to user requirements. The media server module is controlled by the IVR module and the Soft ACD module, and is responsible for providing media resources for a user, such as playing audio, receiving numbers, and faxing, etc. An agent module is responsible for providing manual services for the user, and each agent module has corresponding service level information, such as skills, priorities, etc.
At present, in the era where the calling center system is widely used, the calling center system is increasingly centralized, such as China Telecom, China Mobile and some large foreign operators (e.g., Telfonica), and some operators require to reach at least 20,000 agents. However, the Soft ACD and the CTI module in the above-mentioned CCB unit is limited in processing capacity, which thereby causes the agents that can be accepted for registration in the calling center system to be always limited and makes it difficult to meet the conditions where the stretching scope of the agent capacity is large.